1. Technical Field
The features described herein relate generally to the field of wireless networking. More particularly, in one exemplary embodiment, the features are directed to methods and apparatus for implementing automated device state changes in response to incorrect network settings.
2. Description of Related Technology
Wireless technologies offer users flexibility in that a user may often take one device and use it in many different networks. To achieve this widespread compatibility, these portable user devices typically support reconfiguration for use on different networks. Often, wireless networks provide a number of configuration parameters to the device over the network itself. During operation or prior to operation, the device receives these parameters and adjusts its settings accordingly.
As described in greater detail subsequently herein, in certain situations the network may provide parameters that are incorrectly set and/or outdated. As a brief aside, wireless technologies are designed to maximize limited (or locally limited) resources (e.g. battery resources, overlapping spectral resources, etc.). Inefficient allocation can cause unnecessary consumption or occupation of these limited resources without an increase in device performance, device reliability, or improved user experience. Moreover, inefficient resource utilization is highly undesirable because spectral resources are expensive to license. Further, in extreme cases, poor allocation of spectral resources may result in performance degradation and noticeably bad user experience for a given device, and in some cases, the nearby population of neighboring devices.
Consequently, new and improved strategies and architectures for optimizing network resource allocation and usage are needed. Ideal solutions should provide methods and apparatus for diagnosing incorrect network settings and/or mitigating performance degradation. More generally, solutions are needed for intelligently identifying and correcting unexpectedly poor performance.